Final Seconds
by SomethingAboutAllison
Summary: With 10 seconds left in 2013, Ross gets up the courage to ask Laura for a New Years kiss.


**A/N: Hi friends. **

**Sorry I took accidentally took a huge hiatus. I didn't plan on being gone that long, but I was just busy with other things and totally uninspired. , I have a lot of ideas front one-shots and stuff and I'be actually finished a few. Here's a little New Year's Raura for you. Thanks guys! **

* * *

Laura pulls up to the California house and parks in the driveway. She double checks the address to make sure she has the right place. Despite knowing Ross for years, she's never been to his house. But since his family was hosting a New Year's party to ring in 2014, she decided it'd be fun to go. She gets out of her car, approaches the porch and rings the doorbell. Ross's mom answers.

"Hi Mrs. Lynch!" Laura greets as the older blonde pulls her into a hug.

"Laura, it's so good to finally see you again! And please, call me Stormie," she insists, hugging Laura.

"Thank you," Laura mumbles with a grin. Stormie leads Ally to the living room where everyone is sitting around watching the Ryan Seacrest's New Year's show on TV. Laura greets all Ross, Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ellington, Calum, Raini, and the handful of other Disney stars and musicians that were there. She then takes a seat between Ross and Rydel.

"Hey Laura!" Ross says, giving her a hug. She smiles.

"Hey," she responds, wrapping her arms around him. "How are you-"

She's interrupted by Stormie, iPhone in hand, Instagram camera open. She sweetly forces Rydel, Ross, and Laura to pose for a picture. It's a cute picture, though - Ross in the middle, Laura and Rydel on either side of him, each kissing a cheek.

Ross and Laura sit on the couch together, watching the show and commenting on the performances. It's great having all their friends around, and everyone's having a blast. Before they know it, it's almost midnight and they're getting ready for the ball to drop.

On the TV, Ryan Seacrest is babbling on, stalling for time because there's still a full minute until midnight. But everyone in the living room is watching with intent eyes, exchanging excited whispers, preparing to ring the new year.

"Alright folks, thirty seconds!" the TV blares.

In the midst of all the excitement and commotion, Ross grabs Laura's hand and looks her in the eye. "Laura, I want you to do me a favor," he starts.

She looks over at her friend with concern. "What's that?" she asks.

A wide grin spreads across his face. "Kiss me."

Her eyes widen. "Ross, I-"

"C'mon, Laur, you've kissed me a bunch of times before! And it's New Years. If you don't do it now, you'll have to wait a whole 365 days for your next chance," he argues.

She laughs, an amused smile curling up the corners of her mouth. "Why do you want to kiss me so badly?"

"I really wanted to get kissed on New Years this year. Plus, you're gorgeous, and you're a great kisser," he admits.

Everyone in the room yells _"Ten!"_ as the clock starts counting down the seconds until midnight.

Ross grabs both Laura's hand. "You have ten-"

_"Nine!"_

"-nine seconds to decide-"

_"Eight!"_

"-whether or not you're-"

_"Seven!"_

"-going to make my year."

She smiles and scootches closer to him, and he pulls her onto his lap. She wraps her arms around him sweetly. Together they count down the last few seconds, and then, just as promised, he gets his kiss.

He wasn't expecting anything more than a peck, but she pulled him in by his blonde hair and now they're locking lips, eyes closed, melting together. Ross's tongue grazes her soft lips and his hand cups her cheek because he wants to be as close to her as physically possible.

The two pull apart smiling, panting to catch their breath. They blush when they realize that the majority of their friends have turned to stare at them, whooping and hollering. Ross laughs with a proud, cocky grin while Laura blushes shyly. Everyone becomes distracted by the TV so the two are left alone again.

Ross turns to his brunette. "Happy New Year's, beautiful," he whispers, kissing her nose softly. She smiles.

"Happy New Year's," she replies, snuggling in close to him.

"Thanks for the kiss," he says with a grin. She giggles.

"Believe me, it wasn't a problem." She stares into his eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss him one more time.

Okay, maybe two.

Wait, hold on, one more.

2014 is going to be a good year.


End file.
